The present invention is in the field of methods, systems, and computer program products for changing instant messaging status based on text entered during conversation.
The World Wide Web provides access to numerous social and business networking applications (e.g., FACEBOOK.COM, LINKEDIN.COM). Modern technological advances have made the Internet more accessible at faster connection speeds. As a result, such web applications have become an increasingly popular means for people to communicate with their friends, family, and colleagues.
For example, members of social networking sites are able to stay in touch with their friends and family by sharing and receiving photographs, videos, electronic messages, and status updates. Status updates are also useful in business applications, where a user can set his or her status to, for example, “busy”, “on the phone”, or “in a meeting”. Many web applications also have instant messaging (IM) tools that allow users to quickly and efficiently communicate with each other without incurring telephone or text messaging charges.